This invention relates generally to the field of pillows. In particular, the invention relates to nursing and feeding pillows. In some embodiments, such pillows axe provided with various attachments to facilitate positioning of a baby on the pillow.
Over the years, a variety of support pillows have found commercial acceptance. One exemplary support pillow is the Boppy® pillow, marketed by The Boppy Company. Various forms of this pillow are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,261,134, 5,546,620, 5,661,861, and 6,055,687, among others. The complete disclosures of these patents are incorporated herein by reference.
One particular use of support pillows is to facilitate feeding and nursing. This invention relates to ways to enhance the use of various embodiments of nursing and feeding pillows.